Potter's An Idiot
by Simply.Scarfy
Summary: Sequel to 'You're A Fool, Draco Malfoy'. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are now living in Grimmauld Place! Draco is refusing to talk to Harry, Harry is refusing to let Draco ignore him and Narcissa is refusing to leave things alone. To make matters worse, an old friend of Draco's mysterious past comes to interfere, managing to make Harry jealous, Narcissa amused and Draco exasperated.
1. Prologue

**A/N ~ I'm back! Updates are going to be slow (due to a stupid amount of exams. Bleck), but they will be happening. This one is going to be more light hearted than the last, and we will finally find out who that booming Elijah is! Some people said YAF, DM ended abruptly; and I can only apologise! But I now present to you, the Sequel …**

**Potter's An Idiot.**

**Prologue:**

"_Well – I was wondering … If you'd uh, like to live with me in Grimmauld Place." Harry blurted. He hadn't been wondering that at all; he'd just had a severe case of word vomit._

_Recognition lighted Narcissa's eyes._

_"There's plenty of room, as I'm sure you know. And plenty of food, you won't have to pay bills, it's near Diagon Alley, it's free-"_

_"Harry, if we were to live in your house, there would be no way we wouldn't try to earn our keep," Narcissa interrupted smoothly. Draco turned to her in outrage._

_"Wha- Mum! You can't possibly even begin to consider-"_

_"Draco. You are a Slytherin. Think with your head rather than your pride for a moment please," She murmured quietly. She turned to Harry._

_"We'll accept your gracious offer, if that's alright Harry."_

_Harry smiled brightly, still a bit shell shocked, "That's absolutely fine."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. Narcissa smiled. Harry grinned. What had he gotten himself into?_

"Mother! No! That cannot go there! Good god, are you losing your taste as well as your hair as you grow older?!" Draco cried as Narcissa tried to place an orange cushion on a purple armchair.

"Draco Onyx Malfoy, I did not spend nine agonizing months carrying your large self, another seventeen years raising your hormonal self, just for your ungrateful self to then insult me!" She replied sharply back and he had the good grace to look ashamed.

But he was _tired. _His pride was absolutely obliterated, his mother must be going through menopause or _something _and he was moving into Harry Potter's house. Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. In fact, he wasn't having a good _life_. Narcissa seemed to be dead set on getting Potter and him to make up and socialise. Potter, like the goody two shoes he was actually tried, and Draco hadn't spoken one word to him since the incident.

Of course, there had been months of grieving after Lucius' death (the Minitry allowing them six months to find somewhere to stay), but now it was apparently time to move on and get themselves together. Narcissa had been the one to get them into action. She had charged into Draco's room one morning and announced:

"I have had enough of this! We are talking to Mr Potter, gathering our belongings and moving out of here as soon as possible," And without even hearing what Draco had to say about it, walked back out again.

Draco had always known that his parents marriage had been one of convenience and wasn't surprised to see that his mother had gotten over the death of her companion. Draco was still grieving; but his father _had _disowned him and it wasn't as though they had ever had a particularly loving relationship.

But he was absolutely dreading moving into Grimmauld Place. Of course, he and his mother were well acquainted with the house, it wasn't as if it was a strange place; but rather the company was what was holding him back. He was still absolutely furious with Harry and while he privately couldn't deny that the other man was doing something extremely generous; it didn't change the fact that he'd practically delivered Draco to that absolutely _insane _madman. Bloody Weasleys. A bunch of poor inbred gingers. Draco was still slightly nervous to go outside now thanks to that stupid man, who still hadn't been captured. And most likely never would be. It's not as if the Aurors or Wizarding community were particularly upset at Lucius Malfoy's death.

Nevertheless, there the only Malfoy's in the world were, in the process of moving in to their previous nemesis' house, arguing over the colour of cushions. Life couldn't get any weirder.

To make matters worse, Potter's friends, Granger and Weasley were there to offer him _support. _What sickeningly Gryffindor notion. Draco also noted with some embarrassment that after his mothers last berating Weasley had cracked, and had very blatantly burst into laughter and Draco had to bit his tongue and stair at his shoes as his mother plumped the _awful _florescent orange cushion. He couldn't even verbally abuse Weasley as that would mean he was acknowleging his presence and therefore Potter's too. Granger and Potter were actually helping haul all of their priceless belongings that they had been allowed to keep up to the highest floors. Potter had allowed them to have a floor each. Narcissa had requested the highest floor on the west wing, Draco on the east. Draco was levitating a box of his mother's priceless vases, his belongings already up and unpacked when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Taken by surprise, his Wingardium Leviosa was abruptly cut off and the tapper had quickly cast a Suspendium in order to save them from shattering. Draco turned around, furious. It was Potter. Of course it was Potter. It was always bloody Potter!

"Draco, we really, really need to talk." Draco stubbornly plucked the box out of the air and began to walk up the stairs. His staggered slightly, it was heavy.

"Seriously, just two minutes of your time, give me a chance to apologise. _Again_." Potter was now following him like a loyal dog.

Still slightly unused to the layout of this area of the house Draco stumbled over a foreign step, it looking worse than it was due to the weight of the Merlin forsaken box. Harry quickly dodged in front, and took the box from him. Draco scowled and turned sharply to walk in the opposite direction. Harry swore and placed the box down carefully before jogging after him. He finally dodged in front again and held Draco still with a hand on each of his shoulders. His green eyes bore into his.

"Please Draco, just let me explain. Let us discuss this!"

"I have nothing to say to you Potter," Draco said and walked away. Harry, dumbstruck he had actually _spoken, _was frozen in place and let him go.

**A/N ~ If you a Beta and are interested in helping me with this, please please PM me! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Getting The Talk From Narcissa Malfoy

Draco was in his bedroom reading a Muggle fiction book based on the wartime when Harry burst in, brandishing a newspaper.

"Have you seen this?!" Harry cried. Draco turned the page slowly. "Oh come on Malfoy, this is serious, you might want to at least take a glance," Draco tapped his chin with his forefinger.

Harry, exasperated, snatched the book out of his hands and replaced it with the newspaper. Malfoy opened his mouth to exclaim but the blaring headline silenced him instantaneously.

_**Malfoy Manor Formerly Managed By Ministry Up For Money!**_

_The ancestral home of the prestigious Malfoy's is finally up for sale after the Ministry seized it after Lucius Malfoy's death a few months ago._

_The Ministry took possession of the property when the owner was murdered and they found that there was no-one legally able to inherit it. The son of Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and Lucius Malfoy had been mysteriously disowned a few months prior to Senior Malfoy's death. And the treaty, signed by the Malfoy a few centuries ago, stating that no woman of non-Malfoy blood should be allowed to be in charge of the Manor means that Narcissa will not be able to reside in the home any longer._

_The Ministry have of course scoured the property thoroughly for the fifth time since Tom Riddle's defeat and known residation in the property during the war. They have released an official statement claiming the house to be completely free of any Dark Artifacts and Dark Magic and read for inhabitation. There will be an auction held in a few months time (exact date yet to be disclosed) that will determine the owner of the glorious palace!_

_However, this now begs the question of Narcissa Malfoy and Draco's (should we call him Malfoy any longer, one might ask!) whereabouts. Who could have possibly taken in these two War Criminals? You have to remember that although Malfoy Manor was not the only property the Malfoy family owned, all the others are now up for auction as well, as no-one of Malfoy blood can inherit them. Who could possibly take in these two notoriously Dark members of society? The two in question were mysteriously unavailable for questioning – but you shouldn't worry, I am on the case!_

_~ Kera Kritter_

Draco slammed the paper down on his bed to next to him.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

Harry brushed the back of his neck nervously. Draco elegantly clambered off his bed and stood up. He began to pace; and as he did, he resembled a caged snow leopard, glowing eyes and all. After about five minutes and several hundred muttered words later, Draco paused, and sat down on his bed.

"You need to make sure Mother doesn't hear about this. All copies of The Prophet need to removed and try to stop her from going out today. I need to go to speak to someone," Draco said to Harry, the most since The Incident.

Harry nodded and watched as Draco pulled on his Cloak and stalked out of the room and then moments later slammed the front door. He sighed. Even though it wasn't quite what he had in mind as Draco's first conversation with him, it was a start. Harry began to walk to Narcissa Malfoy's rooms.

* * *

When he got there he saw, to his surprise, that she was painting. On her canvas she was creating a beautiful scene of the view from her window. She had captured everything flawlessly. Except the roses. Harry could see she was frustrated as she carefully painted over the last set she's drawn from the set of her shoulders and the slight line between her brows. She turned as he entered and smiled.

"Ah, Harry! How nice to see you! Please, sit down. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked politely.

"Um, no. Thank you. I was just bored and came up to see what you were doing to pass the time." He answered. She turned around and gestured to her painting.

"Well, I'm sure as you can see I'm trying to capture the beauty of nature and failing. I was never good at roses. That was Bella's speciality," She frowned. Harry shuddered slightly at the name. There was a moment's silence until Harry said,

"Why don't you go into the garden and have a look? I'm sure once you've umm, interacted with them, they will be easier to draw?" Harry suggested.

Narcissa beamed, "What an excellent idea! You and me need a chat anyway!"

Harry paled as Narcissa ran to go and get her cloak. Harry and Narcissa had very few things in common, the most prominent of the few was Draco. And that could only mean bad news.

As they walked out of the house, Narcissa linking one of her arms through Harry's and the other holding up her lavender skirt, which when left to hung, brushed the floor.

"Now, Harry. What an excellent idea! I can start to see how I'm going to start drawing the roses now! Perhaps begin the centre with a swirl and the work outwards," Narcissa smiled as she touched a blood red petal delicately, feeling it's silky smoothness between the pads of her forefinger and thumb.

"I'm glad you have an idea now," Harry smiled.

"We should get you set up with an easel too, right next to mine and you can paint something also!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"Aw, Narcissa that _is _kind, but I have no paints or brushes-"

"Don't be silly Harry, you can borrow mine!"

"Oh no, I couldn't really. I'd hate to ruin them or-"

"I'll teach you how to use them then!" Narcissa looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Harry could see the determined glint in her eye. He shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, sounds like - fun," He said weakly. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you Harry. About my son," Narcissa started slowly. "You are truly a wonderful person for taking him in Harry I begged Lucius to let him stay in the Manor, but he wouldn't allow it. After that whole disgrace with Elijah ..." Harry's ears pricked to see if she would continue but she seemed to realise that she'd said too much and shook herself, "Well, needless to say what you did was very kind. And now, allowing us to stay in your house despite how … taxing, we both can be is wonderful. I can't begin to thank you enough,"

"Not at all," Harry murmured.

"But I must query your intentions towards Draco. He is … well he can be insufferable. He can be rude, and ignorant and stubborn. But he can also be extremely loving, loyal, lovely and affectionate. But above all he is extremely sensitive. When you declined his offer of friendship, you should've seen the letters me and Lucius got! It was hilarious, and he was so serious, even back at age eleven! He has always had a certain fascination with you, Harry. And so, if you choose to maintain a friendship or even something, ahem, _more, _I urge you to … be patient. But you mustn't indulge him, be it within your friendship or … relationship; if he's being stupid, don't hesitate to tell him. But I trust you'll be able to do that aptly," She chuckled.

Harry was absolutely beetroot by the time she'd finished, "Mrs Malf- Narcissa … I-I-"

"Hush dear, I trust you to do what ever you deem fit. Kreacher!" She then called abruptly. The old House Elf cracked into existence right before them, nearly tripping Harry up. "Please can you set Harry up an easel, and a pot of water,"

"Why certainly Mistress, anything for you," he croaked and then with another crack he was gone.

Narcissa turned to Harry with a huge grin on her face. "Let's go look at the daisies,"

* * *

Draco knocked on the door, rolling his eyes at the egotistical name plate. When a deep voice told him to come in he took a deep breath and turned the door knob …

**A/N ~ REVIEW? **


	3. Draco Being Sexy And Speaking Italian

**A/N ~ A very tragic family death, and losing my charger resulted in this chapter being late, I am so sorry!**

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!**_

Harry opened the door to his two friends and found them beaming at him. They were both bundled up in wizarding attire and he helped them get rid of their outer cloaks before sitting them down in the warm kitchen.

He put water in the kettle and then placed the kettle on top of the stove. Behind him he could hear his best friends mouth to each other. He turned around, smiling.

"So guys, what can I do for you?"

"Harry you might want to sit down," Hermione advised, looking happier than he had ever seen her.

He did so and then asked, "So what is going on,"

"Well me and Ron-"

"We're getting married mate!" Ron interrupted gleefully.

And rather than admonish him, Hermione flung out her left hand, completely beside herself with happiness. Harry looked down and saw that an aged engagement ring sat proudly displayed on Hermione's finger. It was a gold band with a tiny diamond set in the middle with two rubies either side. It fit snugly on Hermione's finger.

He realised as their expression slowly began to become clouded with apprehension that he still hadn't said anything.

"Oh Merlin! Guys, that's … amazing! I am so happy for you!" He got up and the others met them halfway and they all hugged joyously.

They were still clinging on to each other when the front door opened and slammed and Draco's irritable voice was heard swearing rather impressively. They heard feet stomping down to the huge basement kitchen, the voice still cursing obsessively. The three broke apart as he entered. He was wearing a robe, with the outer formal robe over his arm; like a muggle would place there suit jacket overs theirs. As soon as he saw their jubilant state he raised his eyes to the ceiling and muttered,

"Merlin give me strength. First that little shit and now three soppy Gryffindors," He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug.

"Who's the little shit Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's none of yourbusiness!" Draco drawled. Harry thought to himself that the mere fact that Draco was even acknowledging him had to be progress.

"What, Draco, is none of Harry's business?"

Draco sighed, and then pinching the bridge of his nose, "Madre ho avuto la sfortuna di incontrare con l'attuale socio di Elia, e come al solito era insopportabile,"(1). Hermione immediately scowled at them both and Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly. She mouthed 'Italian'.

Narcissa looked amused, "Perché mai hai intenzione di parlare con lui Draco? Sai che buono come egli è nel suo lavoro tutto quello che riesce a fare intorno a voi è infuriare e flirtare!"

"Ho pensato che potesse aiutarmi con un po 'di business che è tutto," Draco sighed.

"What type?" Narcissa reverted back to English in her shock.

"Don't worry, it doesn't concern you," Draco scowled and sloped out, glass of water with three ice cubes in hand.

"What was all that about Narcissa?" Harry asked politely.

"Nothing Harry dear! Draco has met up with someone who manages to get on his nerves almost as much as you!" She smirked. Harry frowned. After a few moments of awkward silence Narcissa exclaimed "Hermione! Ron! Is that a ring? Oh my goodness it's so beautiful!" Whilst his two best friends were under wedding interrogation, Harry went to find Draco.

He found him in the Library, surrounded by huge books and looking remarkably like Hermione. His looked perfectly messy and Harry scowled.

"Who did you go and see?" He demanded.

"I don't think it's any of your business who I see, Potter," Draco retorted, not looking up from a book he had laid out in front of him. He had his quill in his left hand which rested on parchment and his right hand flicking through pages.

"It is when it means you are insulting me and my friends and coming into our house in such a rude manner and being snappy," harry folded his arms over his chest.

"I am in a constant state of snappy around you Potter, so I don't know why you're so scandalised," Draco remarked, scribbling something in his elegant calligraphy on the parchment.

"Malfoy."

"Sasha Feles is an old associate. He is helping me with some business,"

"Isn't Sasha a girls name?"

"Names don't have genders Potter,"

"Yeah but … you wouldn't name a boy called Rose would you?"

"I have a childhood friend under that name back in France. Go _away _Potter, and take your opinions with you,"

"Were you and Sasha close?"

Draco snorted, "Ha! That'll be the day!"

"But -"

"Get _out!_" Draco exploded.

Harry left the room feeling rather annoyed and not satisfied. He went back down to the kitchen only to find that Hermione and Ron had left and Narcissa was sat there gazing intently into her teacup full of Lavender tea.

"You okay Mrs- I mean, Narcissa?" Harry ventured cautiously.

"I used to dream of the day Draco would come up to me and exclaim that he was engaged to be married. Now it doesn't like that'll ever be the case," She sighed.

"Don't- Aren't same sex marriages allowed in Wizarding Britain?"

"Oh yes! But it's Draco's personality, he's terribly prickly. Not to mention picky. And he always goes after the wrong sort! First there was Elijah, and then that idiot he met today and then both!" Narcissa looked slightly green. "He just needs to stop being so defensive and allow people in,"

"You mean he and Sasha dated?" Harry asked.

"I see Draco has told you his name," She said, said amused. "And yes, very very briefly. They may seem like a good match, but they are just too similar! Both too egotistical for their own good, I'm afraid." There was a moments silence, Harry felt himself silently brood. This stupid Sasha person had dated Draco! And now they were talking and Sasha wasn't in the dark with this whole Elijah situation.

"But Harry dear?" He looked up. "Don't fret about Sasha, I believe Draco has more sense then to get involved Sasha again."

Harry nodded and left the room.

Narcissa sighed as he left. Draco was just too stubborn! He needed Harry, he had always been the light in his eyes, the fire in his belly. He was what spurned Draco on had made Draco into the person he was today. Of course, Draco was far from perfect, but he wouldn't have been so stubborn, so resilient if it hadn't been for Harry.

And of course Harry needed Draco. From what little Narcissa had seen of them interacting, Harry simply seemed to come alive when with Draco. He became more animated, and all of the inklings of his personality that you got glimpses of on his own was brought to the surface and simmered when he was talking to Draco.

They balanced each other out, complete opposites and yet oh so similar. Narcissa made a conscious decision as she stirred in a brown sugar lump: she would make sure they got together, even if it meant getting entirely too involved in her sons personal life.

**(1)**

"**Mother I had the misfortune to meet with the current partner of Elijah and as usual it was unbearable,"**

"**Why are you going to talk to him Draco? You know that as good as he is in his work all he does around you is rage and flirt!"**

"**I thought he could help me with a little business is all,"**

**Whether it be constructive criticism or just a few words, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Cupboard Fun and An Old Friend

**A/N ~ A huge thank you to bvcsalvatore! For getting my but into action! **

**WARNING: this chapter is short and was written on my phone!**

"This is entirely your fault!"

"My fault? Excuse me? How in Merlins name is this my bloody fault?"

"It's your mother whose locked us in here!"

"But it wasn't me! Trust me you useless wreck I am finding this just as, if not more unbearable than you are!" Draco snarled in the others face. Their noses were only inches apart and Draco's heaving chest brushed Harry's on every exhale.

Harry wasn't actually finding it at all unbearable, and rather pleasant. He could see that actually up close after his glamour faded, Draco had a light spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and tiny speckles of blue spread or from his iris; blending in yet standing out in contrast to the slate grey. But Harry had been in the middle of writing an important letter to Molly Weasley. She hadn't been coping well since George's disappearance but the announcing of a wedding had out her back on reasonably good form and she back to writing to Harry again.

Narcissa had asked him to fetch the broom for her as she had shattered a glass by mistake and as he was at the kitchen table right next to the cupboard he had obviously gone to get it, leaving his wand on the table. She had pushed him in and then a few minutes later after he had given up trying to get the door open by brute force Draco came hurtling in.

When Narcissa sweet voice had drifted through the door they both scowled bloody murder. "You boys are not getting out of that cupboard until you give each other a hug," She had announced and then audibly walked out of the room. Draco had cursed his mother in several different languages in several different ways Before giving up and turning his anger to Harry.

Now he was sulking, his cheeks showing his clenched teeth. He was also tapping his foot incessantly, driving Harry mad.

It had been about four minutes until Harry finally snapped "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything Potter!" Draco replied innocently

"Yes, you are," Harry replied through gritted teeth. Still Draco continued and Harry was ready to snap his leg in half.

"Please just hug me," Harry burst out, leaving Draco sputtering. "Look I'm tired, hungry and was in the middle of doing something when your crazy mother locked me in here. I need to get out. So please, just hug me?" Harry pleaded.

"No. I'd rather stay in here for days than hug you Potter, don't be so preposterous," He replied, looking down his nose as best as he could in the small space they both occupied.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Why do you keep going out to see this Sasha bloke?"

"What's the matter Potter, jealous?" Draco sneered.

"No!" Harry replied defensively, "It's just not many people tolerate your company anymore so I was intrigued at somebody who is happy to do so," As soon as Harry said he realised how harsh he was being and cringed. "Look, I didn't mean-"

"What ever Potter. I was getting bored of staying in a house where there was nothing intellectually stimulating anywhere. Sasha is ... Something to do." Draco smirked.

Harry bristled inwardly.

"I don't understand you at all Malfoy. You're an even bigger enigma than Voldemort. At least with that bastard you knew your place,"

"Actually Potter, I saw many who didn't and as a result were brutally murdered," Draco snapped.

Harry looked down grumbling. "Jheeze,"

"Look can't we just please be friends? It would make everything so much simpler and I'm sure this house would be a lot happier!" Harry exclaimed.

"No Potter, because I don't like you! I never have and I never will! It's not nice is it? This feeling of rejection. You're normally used to getting your way and when you extend a branch and get rejected harshly its not nice is it?!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry raised his eye brows and Draco's cheeked flooded with colour.

All of a sudden he lurched forward, head butting Draco in the process but he managed to get his arms around him for a good five seconds before the other recovered and batted him away. Unfortunately, the door was unlocked and so they both fell out, Harry lying flat on his back and Draco straddling his waist.

They both lay there for a few seconds in complete shock. They still had not moved when a voice from the table sounded.

"Aaaaafter noooooon," George Weasley grinned.


End file.
